Mobile electronic devices with two panels that can be moved between a folded position in which a keypad and display are typically concealed and an un-folded position in which the keypad and the display are not concealed that use a pivoting movement are known in the art. When a user wants to open such a known device to unveil the inside of the device, the opening usually happens by inserting the user's thumb or other fingertip in between the panels. Automatic (pushbutton operated) opening mechanisms are also known (spring/motor). Depending on the situation, opening can be a difficult. In particular, the panels of the device need to be designed so that it is relatively easy to force a fingertip in between the panels. This requirement restricts the design freedom, and may still result in a device that is not very easy to open in all circumstances.